mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sabretooth
280px |Caption = Artwork from Marvel Avengers Alliance |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = Zvitor's version Kamekaze's version Unkoman's version Sludge's version |Origin = X-Men}} Sabretooth is a villain from the X-Men series, and a villain in the Marvel universe as a whole. He is a sadistic assassin with animal instincts and senses who first appeared in Iron Fist #14 (although he did not have his powers at that point). As a child, his mutant powers were discovered when his father pulled out his teeth, causing them to grow back. He has a rivalry with Wolverine, although the origin of said feud is unclear. They both have a healing factor and savage urges, though while Wolverine rejects the latter, Sabretooth revels in his savagery. He appeared as a villain in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. He appeared in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, specifically X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Marvel vs. Capcom 2. His and involves him slashing at the foe twice with his sharp claws. Not only could he use his claws to fight, but he can also summon Birdie, who fires her gun at the foe. He had the same moveset in both games, although the moves are done differently because X-Men vs. Street Fighter used six buttons and Marvel vs. Capcom 2 used four. In M.U.G.E.N, Sabretooth has been made four times: by Jin Kazama, Zvitor, Kamekaze, and Kong. JinKazama's version If the sound quality is any indication, this could possibly be one of the earliest versions of Sabretooth in M.U.G.E.N. Despite this, is still plays akin to X-Men vs. Street Fighter and is overall of good quality. Zvitor's version This version of Sabretooth has some moves from his MVC appearances, like the Berserker Claw and the Wild Fang, but he also has new ones, like the Deadly Run and the Talon Fury. He cannot summon Birdie like in the MVC games, but he also has two new hypers. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} || }} || }} | for another hit| }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Increases attack damage for a brief time Uses 1000 power| }} |Increases life for a brief time Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' Kamekaze's version This version has two modes, MvC2 mode and MvC 3 mode. The MvC2 mode has a six button mode as well as a four button mode. The Mvc3 mode has three buttons and a launcher, with three different button layouts. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or MvC2 six button version MvC3 Alpha/Gamma , or MvC3 Beta || }} or MvC2 six button version MvC3 Alpha/Gamma , or || }} or MvC2 six button version MvC3 Alpha/Gamma , or | | }} 'Hypers' + MvC2 six button version MvC3 Alpha/Gamma + , + or + |Uses 1000 power| }} + MvC2 six button version MvC3 Alpha/Gamma + , + or + |Uses 1000 power| }} + MvC2 six button version MvC3 Alpha/Gamma + , + or + | Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' *''"Get ready for another whuppin', boy!"'' *''"Next time, I won't go easy on you, punk!"'' *''"Next time, I'll tear your heart out!"'' *''"Now, watch the Birdie! Ha ha ha.."'' *''"Shut your trap, punk!"'' *''"This ain't no street fight! You lose..."'' *''"You cannot stop the beast within me!"'' *''"You couldn't have beat me. Why'd ya even try?"'' Videos MUGEN Claws Clash - Logan vs Sabretooth Wolverine vs. Sabretooth Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action TV Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:70's Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Males Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Claw Users Category:The Avengers Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters